Ouse Kurosawa
Ouse Kurosawa is a powerful female hostile ghost and the main antagonist in Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water. Background Ouse was the only survivor of a flood that killed many, and the incident left her the ability to see things other people can't see, often referred to as the Sixth Sense in the series. The abilty forced her to take up a position as a shrine maiden on Hikami-yama, and when the time for her to enter the black box and become a Tokoshiebana came, it was decided she would become a "Great Pillar" to support the mountain and prevent Yomi from overflowing from the spring. This was such a great honor that when Ouse was chosen, the other maidens were in tears. The surname Kurosawa, meaning "black swamp", was not Ouse's birth name, but one that was given to her as a sign of recognition for her role. In preparation for Ouse's Yuukon ritual, a young man named Kunihiko Asou was invited to visit and take a photograph of the young girl, which they thought would reflect the maiden's beauty better than a traditional painting. Ouse and Kunihiko were together only for the time he took her picture. Kunihiko accidentally touched Ouse's finger when showing her his finished work, which allowed Ouse to read his feelings towards her. Though they never spoke of their true feelings, a silent vow passed between the pair. Kunihiko took Ouse's picture with him and treasured it, as a keepsake and piece of her soul. Ouse performed the ritual, entering the black box with her own free will. Once the lid was closed, however, her feelings for Kunihiko, along with the residual feelings of all the shrine maidens murdered by Kyozo Kururugi, was too much for her to bear. The ritual failed and Yomi spilled forth from the box Ouse was sealed in, and she became a malicious spirit, forever waiting for someone to die with, or put her to rest with mitori. Endings In the battle at the Night Spring, the player can unlock two endings: If Ouse is defeated in the second time in water, an ending where Yuuri finally jumps off the cliff to console Ouse in her loneliness will be achieved, with Ouse telling her that she is not alone, leaving Hisoka on the cliff, forever puzzled as to why Yuuri had to kill herself despite the efforts she put into consoling Yuuri. If Ouse is defeated in her black bride form above the water, an ending where Yuuri will see all the pain and suffering that Ouse had been shouldering all this time (Skill: Mitori) and ends with Yuuri hugging her while crying together will be achieved. For the first time in her life, Yuuri had been able to cry for all the pain that the deceased had entrusted to her, she understood the weight of responsibility that the Mikos of Mt. Hikami undergo and also understood the purpose of her life. Ouse then bids goodbye and all the black moisture is drawn back into the Night spring with Yuuri being left behind on the beach with Hisoka waiting for her. In both the game's endings, Yuuri Kozukata's sympathy for Ouse manages to console her and lift the curse, putting her spirit at rest. Battle When the player encounters her, her surroundings are covered by blue miasma. There is nothing that can hurt her and the camera doesn't seem to affect her. Although she moves rather slow, she is able to teleport directly beside or behind the player and a single touch from her will causes an instant death. All the player has to do is to avoid getting close to her. At the end of the game, however, the player will have to fight her Yomi form, but will be allowed to hurt her with the camera this time. Ouse is fast, she can hover in the air and has a tendency to teleport directly beside or behind the player, where she can quickly attack. She sometimes can also summon up to 5 Isame (or even more), making her fight difficult if the player does not stay on the offensive. Once she is defeated and the player doesn't use Mitori on her before she is vanished, she will regenerate her health, and this time she appears in her black bride form. If she manages to grab the player, she'll summon Isames to attack them, unlike the other ghost, her grab doesn't triggers the shutter chance, and she'll only releases the player once all the Isames are defeated. Sometimes, she stops moving in order to summon a ghost (mostly Isame) to stall the player. Once she is defeated a second time, the player must quickly get close to her and give her a Mitori before she vanishes or she will regenerate her health again and appears as her Yomi form again. Trivia *Shortly after the game's release, a few fandom sources claimed her name to be "Oose" (オオセ), a more common spelling of 逢世, but the official spelling, according to the title card of Chapter 7, is "Ouse." (オウセ) Gallery Oose Kurosawa .png Oose Kurosawa(good).jpg All priestesses in Fatal Frame 5.png antagonist.PNG Screenshot13.jpg Ouse.png KurosawaOuse.png OuseKurosawa.jpg Chapter10.png FinalChapter.png Ouse0.PNG Ouse1.PNG Ouse2.PNG Ouse3.PNG Ouse4.PNG Ouse5.PNG Ouse6.PNG External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/ff5chars.html Category:Fatal Frame V Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame V Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame V Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Female Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Unknown family